Rose Garden of Horrors
by Reanna R. King
Summary: Based on the cult-classic musical "Little Shop of Horrors." The entire thing is up now! Huzzah! Rated PG-13 for strong language.
1. Prologue ACT I, Scene 1

**"Rose Garden of Horrors"**

**by Reanna King miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com mailto:miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com**

**http://www.geocities.com/miki_no_shoujo**

**based on the film directed by Frank Oz, which was based on the off-Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, which was based on the original film by Roger Corman**

**Productions notes/notes to the readers: There are so many ways I could have gone with this. I must have come up with at least three different possibilities for the nature of the plant. I got suggestions that Akio should be the plant, more of a hentai monster than a man-eating rose, but I stuck that one aside. I ruled it down to one by deciding not to stray TOO much from the original formula. The script follows a combination of the movie and the stage version of "Little Shop of Horrors," but it follows the film more closely. Oh, it's a great movie, by the way. SEE IT! SEE IT! SEE IT! **

**Which brings me to one other thing. You'll notice that in this reality, Saionji is the dueling champion, and yet Utena still appears here. Once you read the story, you'll see why I felt I had to take the liberty of making that change. In fact, I do a lot of things that most fans would object to, like not making Utena the hero of this story… The whole reason that the disastrous and unfortunate events of the story take place falls back on the fact that the lead character is timid and meek… so Miki was the natural choice. The eventual pairing of Miki and Anthy in this story is not something I would call romance, but something slightly more than the friendship they share in the TV series.**

PROLOGUE

(_On a black screen, over music, A VOICE NOT UNLIKE THAT OF DIOS__ opens our story in serious, prophetic tones)_

VOICE:  At the dignified and normally peaceful Ohtori Academy, on an otherwise normal day, the school's inhabitants suddenly encountered a deadly threat to their very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced-- as such enemies often do-- in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places...

ACT I

Scene 1

(_The wall of the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS__. We see A-KO, B-KO__ and C-KO__, in shadow form, as always, singing and dancing like a 60's girl group)_

"ROSE GARDEN OF HORRORS" (originally "LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS")

lead vocal: SHADOW PLAY GIRLS

KASHIRA

KASHIRA, GOZONZI

KASHIRA

KASHIRA, GOZONZI

KASHIRA

KASHIRA, GOZONZI

DO, DO DO YOU KNOW?

(_The SHADOW PLAY GIRLS __pass by the rose garden, where ANTHY __is inside. Of course, she is watering the roses)_

ROSE GARDEN

ROSE GARDEN OF HORRORS

SAVE YOUR SKIN

ROSE GARDEN OF TERROR

DON'T GO IN

ROSE GARDEN OF HORRORS

NO! OH, OH, OH NO-OH!

(_The SHADOW PLAY GIRLS __walk past the rose garden to the outdoor dining hall. No one notices them as they parade through lines of tables)_

DO YOU KNOW?

WE'VE GOT QUITE A SHOW

SOMETHING'S 'BOUT TO BLOW!

A-KO: Lookout!

B-KO: Lookout!

C-KO: Lookout!

ALL:  Lookout!

KASHIRA!

SEE ITS GAPING MAW

INSIDE THERE

(YEAH, YEAH, YEAH)

TRA LA LA!

STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE

DON'T YOU TRY TO GO!

THERE'S SOMETHING (THERE'S SOMETHNG)

CERTAINLY FOREBODING

TELL YOUR TEACHER

SOMETHING BAD IS COMING

THERE'S SOMETHING

EVERYBODY RUN FOR

YOUR LIVES!

(_Now we see them in the library, strutting past shelves and tables, where several students are reading books and studying)_

OHHHHH

SOMETHING'S SURE SUSPICIOUS

SURE IS SCANDALACIOUS

DO, DO YOU KNOW-OH?

OHHHHH

EVIL IS DESCENDING

IT'S LIKE THE WORLD IS ENDING

DO, DO, YOU KNOW? DO, DO, YOU KNOW-OH?

(_We see them once again outside, weaving in and out of crowds of students. Of course, no one seems to notice them)_

DO YOU KNOW?

SISTER, DO YOU KNOW?

HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?

A-KO: Lookout!

B-KO: Lookout!

C-KO: Lookout!

ALL:  Lookout!

STOP THE DUEL

START RUNNING, YOU FOOL

DON'T LOOK BACK!

GRAB YOUR SWORD

QUICK, OR YOU'LL BE GORED

FIGHT OR FLIGHT! QUICK, CHOOSE!

IT'S EVIL! (IT'S EVIL)

WE'RE TELLING YOU IT'S EVIL

DROP YOUR HOMEWORK

YOUR EFFORTS ARE FEEBLE

IT'S EVIL

THAT WEED'LL SEND OHTORI TO HELL!

C-KO: Extra! Extra! Extra!

ROSE GARDEN

ROSE GARDEN OF HORRORS

SAVE YOUR SKIN

YOU'LL NEVER STOP THE TERROR

ROSE GARDEN

ROSE GARDEN OF HORRORS

NO! OH, OH, OH NO! OH, OH, OH NO!

(_As the song ends, we see KAORU MIKI, KIRYUU TOUGA__, and TENJOU UTENA__ sitting around a table in the outdoor cafeteria, having lunch. There is a fourth chair which is unoccupied)_

TOUGA: (_sipping from one of those Rose Seal cups) Anthy's late._

UTENA: I don't know what could be keeping her. (_She looks to MIKI)_

MIKI: (_clicks his ever-present stopwatch) I don't know... she said she'd be here around this time to have lunch with us. (__Scans the area for ANTHY __but doesn't see her)_

(ANTHY _enters, coming up from behind UTENA. CHU CHU __is on her shoulder. Her hair is a mess and her left cheek is red.)_

ANTHY: Konnichi wa! (_She smiles sweetly and walks around UTENA.)_

MIKI: (_smiles broadly-kawaii!) You look nice today, Anthy._

ANTHY: Thank you, Miki. (_She sits at the empty chair sideways, obviously trying to hide her cheek)_

MIKI: (_notices her cheek) Anthy... what happened? Your cheek is red._

ANTHY: (_covers it nonchalantly with her hand) Oh, it's nothing._

UTENA: It's Saionji, isn't it? (ANTHY _does not answer) If he's beating on you again, just tell me and I'll take care of it._

TOUGA: (_calmly, as always) I thought I discussed this with Saionji. (__to ANTHY) You may be his bride, but that can never justify abusive treatment._

ANTHY: It's okay... really...

TOUGA: (_looks to MIKI) Well, Miki, I heard you decided not to compete in the fencing tournament._

MIKI: (_shrugs, slightly melancholy) ... I'm just... not the competitive type. Besides... (__smiles slightly) I doubt I'd win._

UTENA: (_smiles) Don't be hard on yourself, Miki. Besides, it would be good for you to fence in normal duels instead of duels for the Rose Bride. After all, despite appearances, Ohtori is anything but a normal school._

"IN CLASS (OHTORI)" (originally "DOWNTOWN (SKID ROW)"

lead vocal: MIKI, ANTHY, SHADOW PLAY GIRLS and VARIOUS OHTORI STUDENTS

(_We pan away and fade out from this scene and see NANAMI __trudging down a long narrow hall, followed by TSUWABUKI __who, seeing as he's carrying all her things, seems to be the one who's under more of a burden. Once she gets close to us, NANAMI __begins to sing)_

YOU HEAR THOSE SCHOOL BELLS RINGING

AND YOU RAISE YOUR HEAD

IN THEIR SYMBOLIC COFFIN

PEOPLE OFTEN

THINK THAT LIFE IS GREAT

_(Now we see that the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS __have joined her in the hallway)_

A-KO: Sing it, child.

NANAMI: 'TILL THE CLOCK STRIKES EIGHT

TSUWABUKI: THEN YOU'LL BE

(_We quickly move to a bustling area of the school, where crowds of students go about their daily business)_

SHADOW GIRLS:       IN CLASS

WAKABA:             WHERE POP QUIZZES CALL

SHADOW GIRLS:       IN CLASS

YUUKO, AIKO, KEIKO: INSTEAD OF AT THE MALL

SHADOW GIRLS:        IN CLASS

TOUGA:              WHERE ROSE PETALS FALL IN YOUR TEA

SHADOW GIRLS:        AT OHTORI (AT OHTORI)

SHADOW GIRLS:        YES, YOU'LL BE

                    IN CLASS

TSUWABUKI:          THESE BOOKS WEIGH A TON

SHADOW GIRLS:        IN CLASS

SHIORI:             INSTEAD OF HAVING FUN

SHADOW GIRLS:        IN CLASS

MARI:               BUT YOU WON'T GET NONE UNTIL THREE

SHADOW GIRLS:        AT OHTORI

_(Now we pan from one student to another as they walk on by us, each one singing loudly and powerfully as all the students in the background back them up with solemn vocalizations)_

UTENA:   SOME DAYS I'D RATHER FACE A MILLION SWORDS

JURI:    SOME DAYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M WORKING TOWARDS

KANAE:   CRAMMING FACTS AND FORMULAS INTO MY HEAD

RUKA:    THE WAY THAT THINGS ARE GOING I FELL KINDA DEAD

KOZUE:   AND SOMEDAYS JUST STRETCH OUT TILL THEY'RE WAY TOO LONG

TATSUYA: SOMEDAYS I GET THIS FEELING THAT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG

SAIONJI: AND NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE ABOUT THE WAY I FEEL

MIKAGE:  AND WHAT TO DO IF YOU'RE NOT REAL?

MAMIYA:  OR LIVING?

(_Now we see ANTHY __sitting at a school desk, staring wistfully out a window, singing softly)_

IN CLASS

WHERE YOUR CLASSMATES STARE

IN CLASS

WHERE NOBODY CARES

IN CLASS

WHERE THE TEACHERS SCARE

EVEN ME

AT OHTORI

_(As ANTHY __sings this last word, we cut away to see student after student, one at a time, stand up theatrically from their desks in their respective rooms and buildings and dramatically belt out the same phrase:)_

WAKABA:                    AT OHTORI!

SAIONJI:                   AT OHTORI!

KOZUE:                     AT OHTORI!

MIKAGE AND MAMIYA:         AT OHTORI!

SHIORI:                    AT OHTORI!

SUZUKI, YAMADA AND TANAKA: AT OHTORI!

UTENA:                     AT OHTORI!

TSUWABUKI:                 AT OHTORI!

JURI:                      AT OHTORI!

EVERYONE: (yes, everyone!) AT OHTORI! AT OHTORI!

(_We cut away from all this to the music room, where MIKI __sits at the piano, leaning on the music stand, singing)_

SWELL.

ALL MY LIFE I'VE ALWAYS DONE WELL

BUT SOMETIMES I FEEL I'M IN HELL

AND THERE'S NOBODY 'ROUND I CAN TELL

"BREAK THE SHELL!" OH,

SEE,

I START OUT NICE AND NORMAL

BUT AV'RAGE IS RARE

AT OHTORI

I GOT MY RING THEN THINGS GOT REALLY STRANGE

AND THINGS CHANGED REALLY FAST

TRIED TO ADAPT, TRYING TO LAST

AND I AM. UNTIL I'M…

(MIKI _gets up and slowly walks out into more occupied areas, still singing mournfully)_

SHADOW GIRLS: IN CLASS

MIKI:         I COULD USE A REST, BUT I'M

SHADOW GIRLS: IN CLASS

MIKI:         WHERE TEACHERS MOLEST, AND I'M

SHADOW GIRLS: IN CLASS

MIKI:         WHO'D HAVE EVERY GUESSED THAT I'D BE

SHADOW GIRLS: AT OHTORI

(MIKI _pauses by the door to the music room and continues singing as he watches the other students)_

MIKI: I keep wishing someone would be there for me

      Find their place in the sun and be there for me

      I'm existing but no one's always here for me

      I guess I need someone to console me

(MIKI _is now walking in one of the corridors adjacent to the huge main hall where we first saw Utena in the TV series. As he passes by other students, they sing in counterpoint. The singing of both MIKI __and his classmates start out at a little more than a whisper but gradually increases until they're singing much more loudly)_

MIKI: AND I TELL YOU WHAT, THEY COULD DEPEND ON ME

      IF THEY'D JUST FIND A LOT IN A FRIEND LIKE ME

      PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THIS AIN'T HOW IT ENDS FOR ME

      SAY THERE'S SOMEBODY NEAR THAT CAN HEAR ME

OTHERS: (_in counterpoint) IN CLASS_

                          WHERE YOU FELL CONFUSED

                          IN CLASS

                          AND THEN YOU FEEL USED

                          IN CLASS

                          WHERE A CORPSE IS ALL YOU CAN BE

                          WHEN YOU ARE

(MIKI _and ANTHY __have finally met up in the hallway, but they haven't acknowledged each other yet. They both continue to sing, with the students singing counterpoint)_

MIKI:  AND I NEED SOMEONE THERE TO PLAY SONGS WITH ME

ANTHY: I NEED SOMEONE TO CARE AND TO LONG FOR ME

BOTH:  I'D PLAY FOUL OR PLAY FAIR TO SEE CHANGE IN OH-

       'CAUSE WE KNOW WE ALL NEED TO SEE CHANGE IN OH-

       SO I THINK IT'D BE GREAT TO SEE CHANGE IN OH-

       PLEASE DON'T SAY THERE'S NO WAY TO SEE CHANGE IN OH-

       I DON'T THINK IT'S TOO LATE TO CHANGE…

STUDENTS: (_in counterpoint) IN CLASS_

                            WHERE THE KIDS ARE STRANGE

                            IN CLASS

                            THE ADULTS DERANGED

                            IN CLASS

                            IF THINGS START CHANGING WE'LL SEE…

                            IN CLASS!

                            IN CLASS!

                            IN CLASS!…

EVERYONE: OHTORI!

(_As everyone sings the final word in unison, we zoom out to see MIKI __and ANTHY __in the middle of the vast main hall with a huge crowd of students around them)_

(_At the end of the number, everyone resumes what they were doing. UTENA, TOUGA, MIKI AND ANTHY __are once again sitting at the table.)_

UTENA: Come to think of it, it's not THAT bad…

(_Everyone shrugs their shoulders)_

**Well, there you are—the first installment of "Rose Garden of Horrors." The entire story will be comprised of about a dozen installments of about this length, and I will put up a new installment about once a week… maybe more often. So stay tuned—Act I, Scene 2 includes the parodies of "Da-Doo" and "Grow For Me." **


	2. ACT I, Scene 2

**"Rose Garden of Horrors"**

**by Reanna King miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com mailto:miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com**

**http://www.geocities.com/miki_no_shoujo**

**based on the film directed by Frank Oz, which was based on the off-Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, which was based on the original film by Roger Corman**

**NOTES: Wow, it's time for the second installment of Rose Garden of Horrors! I don't really have any production notes to go with this installment. So without further ado, huzzah and alakazam!**

ACT I

Scene 2

TOUGA: Well, I guess I'll be going. I have some student council work to take care of. (_stands up)_

(_Everyone seems to be standing up to go when MIKI__ reaches under his chair and puts what was there on the table)_

MIKI: Just a moment, everyone. Take a look at this.

(_They all look at what MIKI __has placed on the table. It's a small and strange-looking plant, only about four inches tall, potted in a pot with -what else? -a Rose Seal on it. The stem is about a centimeter thick. Halfway up are a few tiny leaves and several long thorns. At the top is a large flower bud that doesn't seem to have opened yet. It looks awfully sickly. CHU CHU __jumps off ANTHY'S __shoulder to peruse it.)_

CHU CHU: Chu? (_lifts one of its drooping leaves then acts as if he intends to eat it)_

ANTHY: Don't, Chu Chu!

TOUGA: (_looks at THE PLANT, __then at MIKI) Well? What is it?_

MIKI: Don't know. It looks like a rose, but I couldn't find the species in the library. So I named it myself. (_blushes slightly) I call it... an Anthy Two._

UTENA: (_raises an eyebrow, but smiles slightly) Anthy Two?_

MIKI: (_looking shyly at ANTHY) You don't mind, do you?_

ANTHY: (_shakes her head) No, not at all._

TOUGA: It's a cute name, but make sure Saionji doesn't find about what it's called.

WAKABA: (_offscreen) UTENA-SAMAAAAAA!! (SHINOHARA WAKABA __glomps onto the back of UTENA'S__ chair)_

UTENA: (_uneasily, but still smiling) Wakaba!_

(WAKABA _looks over UTENA'S __shoulder at THE PLANT) What's that?_

ANTHY: It's an Anthy Two.

WAKABA: Sugoi! I've never seen a flower like that before!

MIKI: No one has.

WAKABA: Where did you get such a totally weird-looking plant?

MIKI: Well...

(_The SHADOW PLAY GIRLS __appear in front of their wall, where it looks as if a projector is playing MIKI'S __flashback like a movie. O__f course, all the faces are blacked out, true to an "Utena" __flashback)_

"DA-DUU" (originally "DA-DOO") (So I'm bad at Romanji. Sue me)

lead vocal: MIKI, SHADOW PLAY GIRLS

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: (_gesturing to the screen, singing backup from the wall) DA-DUU_

MIKI VOICE OVER: (_spoken) I was taking a stroll downtown that day. (__On the screen we see MIKI__ walking down a sidewalk downtown, walking quite a bit like Rick Moranis did in the movie)_

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: SHOOP-DA-DUU

MIKI VOICE OVER: And I passed by this pet shop owned by this strange man in a dress... (_the screen shows MIKI __entering a store and speaking to its owner, who looks suspiciously like Count D from "Pet Shop of Horrors")_

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: COUNT-DA-DUU

MIKI VOICE OVER: I couldn't place the face, but he looked awfully familiar.

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: "D"-DA-DUU****

MIKI VOICE OVER: Anyway, he claimed to have some pretty odd things in there!

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DUU

MIKI VOICE OVER: He said he had the perfect thing for me.

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: THING-DA-DUU

MIKI VOICE OVER: I told him that I was… you know… just browsing.

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: GOOD FOR YOU

MIKI VOICE OVER: But then he showed me this... (_screen shows COUNT D __showing THE PLANT __to MIKI)_

MIKI AND SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: TOTALLY WEIRD-LOOKING PLANT!

MIKI VOICE OVER: (_screen shows MIKI__ perusing THE PLANT __curiously) I looked it over. And I felt something in me, something that urged me to buy this plant…_

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: DA-DUU

MIKI VOICE OVER: And so I decided to buy it from him, and I asked him what it was. (_screen shows MIKI __speaking to COUNT D)_

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: STRANGE-DA-DUU

MIKI VOICE OVER: He said it was simply a new species of rose that could make my dreams come true...

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: AN-THY TWO

MIKI VOICE OVER: I was still curious… and I wanted to know more. So the strange man in the dress sold the plant it to me. for five hundred yen.

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-duu-duu-duu-duu!

(_music out)_

WAKABA: Wow, that's a really weird story... and an even weirder plant! But a rose that can make your dreams come true... doesn't that sound kind of silly?

TOUGA: Someone would truly have to be gullible to believe that.

MIKI: I don't know... I just thought it looked like an interesting plant.

WAKABA: Oh well... (_starts to leave, then turns back to MIKI) Oh, by the way, I hear your scores on the exams put you at the top of your class, Miki!_

MIKI: Really? I found the exams rather difficult.

WAKABA: Yeah, Hoshino Yamada told me. He sounded really impressed. See ya! (_exit WAKABA. __We can hear her talking as she leaves) Yup, that's a weird plant all right..._

UTENA: Isn't Yamada that guy in your class who doesn't like you?

MIKI: Yeah, he is. (_thoughtfully) That's odd. (__looks curiously at THE PLANT __but shrugs it off)_

ANTHY: I have to go now... I have things to take care of. Come on, Chu Chu. (_she gets up to leave and is followed by CHU CHU)_

MIKI: (_puts his head in his palm and looks at the plant) I just wish I could figure out what species it is._

(_suddenly, THE PLANT __wilts)_

TOUGA: (_smiles that seductive smile of his) Well. Whatever it is, I suggest you care for it right away. It really doesn't look well._

UTENA: Did you buy any plant food or anything?

MIKI: (_shrugs) I bought lots... but it doesn't seem to do it any good. I can't figure out what's wrong with it. (__gets up to leave and picks up THE PLANT)_

UTENA: Good luck.

(_fade out, then fade in to MIKI'S __dorm. MIKI __sits on his bed, watering THE PLANT __and speaking to it. We can see through the window that it's sunset. KOZUE __enters)_

KOZUE: Still playing around with that flower?

MIKI: It wilted again this afternoon. I don't know what's wrong with it or how to make it better.

KOZUE: It's starting to look more like a weed than a flower.

MIKI: It's not a weed... it would look better if I could figure out how to take care of it.

KOZUE: Well, in the meantime, I have things to do. I'll be back in a few hours. (_exit KOZUE)_

MIKI: Aw... Two-chan, I just can't figure it out. Why do you keep wilting all the time? What is it you want? What is it you need? (_he begins singing)_

"BLOOM FOR ME" (originally "GROW FOR ME")

lead vocal: MIKI

I'VE WATERED AND FED YOU

I'VE PLAYED YOU A SONG

I THOUGHT I COULD RAISE YOU

I GUESS I WAS WRONG

I'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING

JUST GIVE ME A CLUE (MIKI _gingerly lifts up THE PLANT'S __bud)_

WON'T YOU

BLOOM FOR ME?

THERE'S SOMETHING AMISS HERE

I NEED TO ASSESS

I'VE CHECKED ALL THE TEXTBOOKS (_He shows THE PLANT __a book he's been looking at)_

THIS WHOLE THING'S A MESS

YOUR LEAVES ARE ALL WITHERED (MIKI_ carefully waters THE PLANT)_

YOU'RE SICKLY, IT'S TRUE

WON'T YOU

BLOOM FOR ME?

I'VE LISTENED TO TOUGA AND JURI

AND ALL THEIR ADVICE

I'D TRY YOU WITH ANTHY'S NEW CURRY

BUT PLANTS DON'T LIKE RICE

I'M THINKING THAT IF I DON'T HURRY

YOU'LL BE A DEAD BUD

I'VE WATERED AND FED YOU BUT THERE'S JUST NO PLEASING YOU

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? BLOOD?

(_On the word "blood," THE PLANT __seems to perk up. But MIKI __doesn't seem to notice. MIKI __has been running his hand along THE PLANT'S __stem, but on the word "blood" he suddenly pricks his finger on a thorn)___

MIKI: Itai! Will you look at that, Two-chan? (_shows his bleeding finger to THE PLANT. __For the first time, it opens up its bud a little. It looks something like a mouth, with a blue rose petal as a tongue. MIKI __looks surprised) Wha…? What made you do that?..._

(THE PLANT _leans forward, closer to MIKI'S __finger, its "mouth" gaping. MIKI __puts his hand behind his back, and THE PLANT __closes its mouth. When he reveals it, it opens up again)_

MIKI: You couldn't possibly... (_holds out his finger. THE PLANT __starts sucking on it) I suppose this one time couldn't hurt... but don't make a habit of it or anything..._

I'VE TRIED YOU IN SHADOWS

AND IN THE SUN'S RAYS

BUT IF YOU'RE BLOODTHIRSTY

I JUST HOPE IT'S A PHASE

I HOPE THAT YOU'RE HAPPY

MY FINGER'S TURNED BLUE…

WON'T YOU… … WON'T YOU… …

BLOOM FOR ME?

(MIKI _puts THE PLANT __on a table, then gets into bed and turns out the light. In the dark, we can see THE PLANT __growing until it's grown to a full foot tall. At this point the bud at the end of the stalk opens into a beautiful blue rose)_

(_fade out)_

Well, there's the second installment. I hope you enjoyed it. The next installment, coming next week, will include the song parodies of "Some Fun Now" and "Somewhere That's Green." 


	3. ACT I, Scene 3

"Rose Garden of Horrors"  
  
by Reanna King miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com mailto:miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/miki_no_shoujo  
  
based on the film directed by Frank Oz, which was based on the off-Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, which was based on the original film by Roger Corman  
  
Notes: This installment is coming a little late, sorry about that. Anyway I thought Anthy's song in this installment might raise some resistance, but when Anthy sings of the day she's free, as the lyrics and her previous dialogue imply, she is not speaking of being free from being the Rose Bride per say, but free from Saionji. If you want to flame me, fine, but don't flame me about that. Okay?  
  
  
  
ACT I  
  
Scene 3  
  
(A few days later. We see UTENA and ANTHY sitting in their dorm, listening to the radio. We can overhear what's playing: an interview with MIKI. The INTERVIEWERS sound quite a bit like the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS. In fact, we can faintly hear the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS' theme being played in the background)  
  
INTERVIEWER 1: Have you heard? Have you heard? Have you heard the news?  
  
INTERVIEWER 2: Miki, the genius, has discovered a new species of plant, and he's returned from the fencing tournament that he got first place in to tell us a little about his new discovery! Do you mind if we call you a genius?  
  
MIKI: (we can HEAR him blushing) Gosh, no.  
  
INTERVIEWER 3: And will the genius tell us what the plant is called?  
  
MIKI: I call it an Anthy Two.  
  
INTERVIEWER 2: What a cute name! Do you have to feed it anything special?  
  
MIKI: (stammers) Er… it's a secret… but it's… um… not hard to come by at all…  
  
INTERVIEWER 1: My, my, a secret! Well, thanks for dropping by, Miki.  
  
MIKI: If you want to see the Anthy Two, it's being kept in the Rose Garden, out in the courtyard.  
  
UTENA: (to ANTHY) It was nice of you to offer to let Miki keep the plant in the Rose Garden, Himemiya.  
  
ANTHY: Well, it just keeps growing… it broke its last pot and they wouldn't let Miki keep it in his dorm anymore. After all, it is a species of rose, right?  
  
(WAKABA enters, looking excited)  
  
WAKABA: Minna-san! You should see the plant! It must have grown a foot since the last time we saw it! Let's go to the Rose Garden and I'll show you! Miki said he'd be there.  
  
UTENA: Okay, let's go! (gets up and she, ANTHY and WAKABA leave)  
  
(fade out)  
  
  
  
(We see MIKI in the Rose Garden, kneeling down next to THE PLANT, which is now over two feet tall. MIKI has bandages on several of his fingers. The bandages have Pokémon on them. He's in the middle of feeding THE PLANT. He looks pretty drained. Suddenly, UTENA and WAKABA enter. MIKI tugs his finger out of THE PLANT'S mouth hastily and covers his hand.  
  
UTENA: Konnichi wa, Miki!  
  
(MIKI whirls around and smiles uneasily)  
  
MIKI: Konnichi wa, minna-san!  
  
UTENA: Congratulations again on your victory in the fencing tournament. I'm glad you decided to compete after all.  
  
MIKI: Oh, well… it was nothing, I guess…  
  
WAKABA: You sounded great on the interview, Miki!  
  
MIKI: Thanks. Say… where's Anthy? She said she'd be here.  
  
UTENA: She said she had some things to do and she'd be here in a little while. Anyway, on the way here, I must have heard at least ten people talking about you and Anthy Two.  
  
WAKABA: Yeah, your plant's really popular, Miki. Who'd have believed it?  
  
(from the balcony overlooking the Rose Garden, the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS watch what's going on. They begin singing and dancing, Calypso style)  
  
"HE CAN'T TELL" (originally "SOME FUN NOW")  
  
lead vocal: SHADOW PLAY GIRLS  
  
LA LALALA  
  
LA LA LA  
  
LA LALALA  
  
LA LA LA!  
  
POOR KAORU  
  
FOUND HIS NOTCH  
  
MINDED HIS OWN BUSINESS  
  
CLICKED HIS WATCH  
  
BUT HE MADE A BAD NOW  
  
WATCH HIM BOTCH  
  
HE THOUGHT HE'D RAISE A FLOWER, WHAT THE HELL  
  
THERE CAME A BLOODY BLOTCH  
  
AND IT'S SOMETHING HE CAN'T TELL  
  
A-KO: HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: TELL WHAT?  
  
A-KO: HE'S GOT SOMETHING HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: SECRET!  
  
A-KO: IT'S A SECRET HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: OH WELL  
  
ALL: I GUESS THAT HE JUST CAN'T TELL!  
  
WELL!  
  
A-KO: HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: OH, SHOOT!  
  
A-KO: HE KEEPS SAYING HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: HOW CUTE!  
  
A-KO: IT'S A SECRET HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: OH WELL  
  
ALL: HE'S GOT SOMETHING HE CAN'T TELL!  
  
(The SHADOW PLAY GIRLS begin dancing a lively calypso-style dance in the background. As the song continues, we now see the Rose Garden and MIKI, UTENA and WAKABA talking happily. Every once in awhile, THE PLANT will try to snap at one of the humans, and MIKI has his hands full trying to keep it under control)  
  
A-KO: HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: TOO BAD!  
  
A-KO: HE'S GOT SOMETHING HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: THAT LAD!  
  
A-KO: PEOPLE ASK BUT HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: OH WELL  
  
ALL: IT'S NO WONDER HE CAN'T TELL  
  
A-KO: HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: IT'S HOT!  
  
A-KO: THAT KAORU JUST CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: WHY NOT?  
  
A-KO: HE'S CONVINCED THAT HE CAN'T TELL  
  
B-KO AND C-KO: OH WELL  
  
ALL: THAT'S THE REASON HE CAN'T TELL!  
  
(Once the number ends, ANTHY rushes in. She looks really awful. It looks like she's once again been slapped, too, and she's out of breath from running)  
  
ANTHY: Sorry I'm late.  
  
MIKI: Anthy! What happened? (looks at ANTHY'S scraped palms)  
  
ANTHY: Well… I was in a hurry coming over here… and I fell.  
  
UTENA: It was Saionji again, right? Listen, Anthy, don't put up with him! A guy like Miki would be so much better for you!  
  
(MIKI overhears, despite UTENA'S quiet tone of voice and blushes)  
  
UTENA: I mean it. You shouldn't put up with Saionji any longer!  
  
ANTHY: Oh, Miki? We're just friends. And besides… I'm the Rose Bride, and so I'm Saionji's bride. (shrugs) There's really nothing I can do.  
  
(from on the balcony, the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS watch)  
  
A-KO: She's got quite a situation on her hands.  
  
B-KO: You have a point.  
  
C-KO: She has a problem.  
  
(ANTHY begins to sing softly to herself and UTENA listens. Of course, MIKI doesn't hear any of this)  
  
"THE DAY I'M FREE" (SEE PRODUCTION NOTES) (originally "SOMEWHERE THAT'S GREEN")  
  
lead vocal: ANTHY  
  
I KNOW KAORU'S A CUTIE  
  
BUT I'M THE BRIDE AND IT'S MY DUTY  
  
SO I'VE GOT NO FREE WILL  
  
AND MY CHEEK'S ALWAYS SORE  
  
SILL, THAT MIKI'S A DUELIST  
  
AND OF ALL, HE MUST BE THE COOLEST  
  
AND IF HE COULD WIN ME  
  
THEN WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOR SURE  
  
WE'RE ALWAYS SIDE-BY-SIDE  
  
HE WALKS WITH ME TO CLASS  
  
WE HATE TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS  
  
THE HOURS GO BY FAST  
  
UNTIL THE DAY IS OVER  
  
AND WE SIT DOWN TO HAVE TEA  
  
AND WE KNOW JUST WHAT TO SAY  
  
THE DAY I'M FREE  
  
I SWEEP AND SCRUB THE DORM  
  
IT'S ALWAYS NICE AND NEAT  
  
I MAKE SHAVED ICE AND CURRY  
  
AND WE BOTH SIT DOWN TO EAT  
  
HE ASKS ME HOW MY SCHOOL DAY WAS  
  
HE CHECKS MY WORK FOR ME  
  
AND I ALWAYS GET AN "A"  
  
THE DAY I'M FREE  
  
ALL DAY THERE'S NO SAIONJI  
  
AND NO SLAPPING TO BE SEEN  
  
WE'RE CONSTANTLY TOGETHER  
  
AND HE HELPS ME KEEP THE  
  
ROSES GREEN  
  
I'LL BE HIS FAITHFUL BRIDE  
  
WE STUDY FOR EVERY TEST  
  
WE LIKE TO PLAY PIANO  
  
AND TOGETHER WE'RE THE BEST  
  
WE KNOW OUR FEELINGS 'CAUSE WE KEEP  
  
AN EXCHANGE DIARY  
  
THERE WAS A WAY  
  
THAT'S WHAT I'LL SAY  
  
THE DAY I'M FREE  
  
(fade out)  
  
  
  
There you are, Minna-san! I hope you're enjoying this fic! ( The next installment will contain the song parodies to "Dentist!" (you'll love that one) and "Feed Me (Git It)." See you then! 


	4. ACT I, Scene 4

"Rose Garden of Horrors"  
  
by Reanna King miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com mailto:miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/himemiya_akio   
  
based on the film directed by Frank Oz, which was based on the off-Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, which was based on the original film by Roger Corman

ACT I

Scene 4

(_The courtyard, a week later. MIKI __walks by the Rose Garden. There are Band-Aids on each of his ten fingers. He looks tired and slightly pale. His eyes light up as he distantly hears "Hikari Sasu Niwa." __He runs in the direction of the sound)_

(_The music room. We see someone playing at the piano. As we move in closer, we see that it's… KOZUE. MIKI __enters, looking astonished)_

MIKI: (_thinking to himself) Kozue… playing the piano? Could it and everything else really have been caused by that plant?_

(KOZUE _stops and looks at MIKI)_

KOZUE: Ohayo, Miki. How are you? Your music teacher was here earlier.

MIKI: He was?

KOZUE: He was. He told me to tell you that he's sorry, whatever that means… (_she notices the Band-Aids) Miki, what's with all the Band-Aids? How is it that you keep hurting yourself?_

(MIKI_ doesn't notice the question at first)_

MIKI: (_thinking) It couldn't have been the plant, could it? (__speaks) Well, I… I just seem to have gotten kind of clumsy lately… that's all._

(KOZUE _gets up and walks over to MIKI)_

KOZUE: Seems like it all started when you brought that plant home. Miki, whatever it is, it has me worried. (_She reaches out to MIKI,__ but instead of trying to kiss or touch him (or pull a sword from him, for that matter), she feels his forehead) Well, you don't feel hot, but… Ohtori-san you've been late to class five times in the last two weeks. In fact, told me he'd like to speak with you about it._

MIKI: (_beat) All right, then. But now, I have to go. (MIKI __leaves)_

KOZUE: He's acting so strange…

(_The Rose Garden. ANTHY __stands inside, gazing at THE PLANT__, which is now a full five feet tall. MIKI__ enters)_

MIKI: Hi, Anthy.

(ANTHY _turns. She didn't notice him enter)_

ANTHY: Oh, hello, Miki. Your plant has gotten so big. Pretty soon there won't be room in here for it.

MIKI: We may have to move it outside.

ANTHY: If you ever have to, I'll help you.

MIKI: (_turns to ANTHY__ and smiles) Arigato._

ANTHY: Miki… don't you think it's strange that there's only one rose on the entire plant?

MIKI: I do… but then, I still think maybe this is a different breed of rose.

ANTHY: Anyway, it's about lunchtime… I should go, I told Utena-sama I would make lunch for us… would you like to join us, Miki?

MIKI: (_thrilled) Sure!_

(MIKI _and ANTHY __leave)_

_(We see KYOUICHI SAIONJI __walking in the courtyard. He passes by the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS)_

SAIONJI: Have you seen Anthy?

A-KO: (_smugly) Do you know? Do you know? She's not available right now._

SAIONJI: What's that supposed to mean?

B-KO: Have you heard the news? She's busy. So you can just go slap _yourself. The last thing Anthy needs is you beating up on her._

SAIONJI: You don't understand the relationship I have with Anthy, do you?

C-KO: What are you talking about?

SAIONJI: Despite what all of you think, Anthy is mine, and she likes it that way. She loves me. And I'll tell you why.

"DUELIST!" (originally "DENTIST!")

lead vocal: SAIONJI, SHADOW PLAY GIRLS

(_Music in. SHADOW GIRLS __clap in rhythm)_

WHEN I ENROLLED HERE WORD SOON GOT AROUND

ABOUT THE WAY OF LIVING LIFE I'D FOUND

LIKE SOLVING PROBLEMS WITH MY HANDS AND SWORD

AND BEING NASTY JUST 'CAUSE I WAS BORED

I GOT A LETTER THAT WAS WRITTEN IN RED

HERE'S WHAT THAT LETTER SAID:

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: What did it say?

IT SAID THAT I HAD QUALIFIED

TO WIN THE BRIDE

AND WHAT IT SAID NEXT JUST FILLED ME WITH PRIDE

"YOU'LL BE A DUELIST!

DON'T LOSE YOUR TALENT FOR BEING AN ASS

YOU'LL BE A DUELIST!

IT'S WHY WE CHOSE YOU FROM ALL IN YOUR CLASS

YOUR TEMPER'S TOO STRONG FOR DEBATE CLUB

THE ART CLUB WOULD SUIT YOU STILL LESS."

I AM A DUELIST

AND I AM THE BEST!

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: Here he is, girls! Saionji-sama's back!

                Watch him handle that sword! Oh my god!

                He's a duelist and he wins duels any way that he can

                Who'd ever want to be engaged to this clod?

SAIONJI: I AM A DUELIST!

GIRLS:  (HOLY MOSES)

SAIONJI: AND I FEEL BEST WHEN I ACT LIKE A PRICK

        I AM A DUELIST

GIRLS:  (SLASHING ROSES)

SAIONJI: AND BEING MEAN IS THE WAY I GET KICKS

        IT'S SWELL WHEN I TELL VICIOUS RUMORS

        I GUESS I'M EXPRESSING MY SENSE OF HUMOR

GIRLS:   (DUELIST!)

SAIONJI: AND THOUGH IT MAY CAUSE MY TEACHERS DISTRESS…

        SOMEWHERE! SOMEWHERE, WHEREVER THEY MAY BE

        I KNOW. I KNOW END OF THE WORLD'S PROUD OF ME!

        'CAUSE I'M A DUELIST

        AND I'M THE BEST!

(SAIONJI_ stops singing and turns to the SHADOW PLAY GIRLS)_

SAIONJI: So now you see that nothing anyone does or says can take Anthy away from me. (_he walks off to search for ANTHY__ some more)_

SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: Whatever.

(_fade out)_

(_It's now nighttime. MIKI __stands alone in the Rose Garden, not feeding THE PLANT… __just talking to it)_

MIKI: (_pats THE PLANT'S __head) Kozue is right… I have been pretty anemic lately, haven't I? Is it really you that's making everything go so perfectly for me around here?_

(THE PLANT _wilts again. Its head, vines and leaves slump to the ground)_

MIKI: Not again… Two-chan, I don't have much left. (_looks at his bandaged hands) Just let me heal a little more, okay? Then we'll start in on the left hand-_

(_Suddenly, THE PLANT __opens its "mouth" in the middle of its flower and speaks)_

THE PLANT: feed ME!

MIKI: (_stunned)__ Nani?!_

THE PLANT: feed ME!

MIKI: Two-chan! You talked! I didn't know you could-

THE PLANT: (_lifts its head) feed me, Kaoru! Feed me now!_

MIKI: (_looks at his bandaged hands)__ I… can't!_

THE PLANT: But I'm hungry!

MIKI: Look, if I give up any more I might faint… again… What do you want me to do? Slit my wrists?

THE PLANT: (_expressing interest) Mmmm…_

MIKI: (_nervously) Oh, boy!…_

THE PLANT: I need blood, Kaoru!

MIKI: (_shocked, covers his ears) Two-chan, stoppit!_

"FEED ME"

lead vocal: MIKI, THE PLANT

THE PLANT: (_sings) FEED ME_

MIKI: I don't want to hear this!

THE PLANT: FEED ME

MIKI: Does it have to be mine?

THE PLANT: FEED ME

MIKI: Where do you expect me to get it from?

THE PLANT: FEED ME KAORU

          FEED ME ALL NIGHT LONG

          That's right, boy! YOU CAN DO IT

          FEED ME KAORU

          FEED ME ALL NIGHT LONG

          'CAUSE IF YOU FEED ME, KAORU

          I CAN GROW UP BIG AND STRONG!

MIKI: What do you expect me to do? Kill someone?

THE PLANT: I'll make it worth your while.

MIKI: Two-chan! Don't talk like that!

THE PLANT: Think about it, Kaoru. Ever since you bought me, things have been going better and better for you. It's no coincidence!

MIKI: But… that's impossible! You're just a plant… an inanimate object. You can't--

(THE PLANT _pulls in MIKI __closer with a tendril)_

THE PLANT: You call that inanimate? Think it over. I can get you anything you want…

WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE THE SCHOOL'S STAR?

WITH A SHINY NEW RED CAR

HOW'D YOU LIKE TO FENCE AND GET REALLY FAR?

WELL YOU CAN GET IT!

If ya want it, baby!

HOW'D YOU LIKE TO WIN EVERY DUEL?

MAKING TOUGA LOOK LIKE A FOOL?

STICK WITH ME-- I'LL MAKE YOU REAL COOL

AND YOU'LL GET IT!

MIKI: (_pulls away) No thanks, Two-chan._

IF YOU FEED ME, YOU'LL HAVE ME

YOU'LL HAVE EVERYTHING

JUST TAKE A CHANCE, THEN YOU'LL SEE

YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I CAN GIVE

I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO LIVE

YOU'LL KNOW THAT I MEAN EVERY WORD I SING

COME ON, KAORU! DON'T BE A WUSS!

FEED ME NOW AND SAY GOODBYE TO MIKI THE PUSS

BE A LITTLE BOLD FOR ONCE, BOY. DON'T MAKE A FUSS

AND JUST GET IT!

(MIKI_ begins to sing)_

I DON'T KNOW… … I DON'T KNOW

ALTHOUGH

THOUGH THERE ARE HIGH EXPECTATIONS

I CAN'T GROW

WITH THE BLOOD

OF RELATIONS__

THE PLANT: You like that Anthy girl, right? Get me a little lunch and she and anything else you want is yours!

THE PLANT: BE A PRO, DO EVERYTHING RIGHT

     HAVE A DATE FOR EVERY NIGHT

     A LITTLE NOOKIE'D HELP TO BRING UP THAT HEIGHT

     AND YOU'LL GET IT.

MIKI:          GEE, I'D LIKE TO ACE EVERY TEST

          NEVER BE NERVOUS, NEVER BE STRESSED

          BEING CALM AND COOL, WHO WOULD EVER HAVE GUESSED?

THE PLANT: So just get it!

          AND IF YOU STILL DON'T HAVE THE NERVE

          IF YOU REALLY NEED A REASON WHY

          WATCH YOUR CLASSMATES AND OBSERVE

          A LOT OF THEM DESERVE TO DIE!

MIKI: Two-chan, don't say that!

THE PLANT: But it's true, right?

MIKI: (_shakes his head) NO!_

THE PLANT: Look right out there, Kaoru. (THE PLANT _uses a tendril to gesture outside. Outside we see SAIONJI __and ANTHY)_

SAIONJI: (_yelling) Where have you been? Do you know how long I've been looking for you?_

ANTHY: I'm sorry, Saionji-sama.

SAIONJI: Get over here!

(ANTHY _walks over, whereupon SAIONJI __slaps ANTHY __hard. ANTHY __falls to the ground)_

SAIONJI: Pathetic.

(MIKI _and THE PLANT __look at each other for a few seconds)_

THE PLANT: Well, Kaoru?

(_Both THE PLANT __and MIKI __sing--- THE PLANT __sings excitedly, MIKI __sings angrily)_

IF YOU WANT A GOOD EXCUSE

SAIONJI'S THE BEST ONE I SEE

TIME TO END THIS GUY'S ABUSE

THE GUY SURE LOOKS LIKE PLANT FOOD TO ME.

THE GUY SURE LOOKS LIKE PLANT FOOD TO ME.

THE GUY SURE LOOKS LIKE PLANT FOOD TO ME!

MIKI: HE'S SO NASTY, SLAPPING HER 'ROUND!

THE PLANT: CURSING ALL OHTORI WITH HIS VOICES FOUL SOUND!

MIKI: YOU NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S THE BEST THAT WE'VE FOUND

THE PLANT: I NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S THE BEST THAT WE'VE FOUND

BOTH: YOU (I) NEED BLOOD, AND HE'S THE BEST THAT WE'VE FOUND!

THE PLANT: So go get it!

(_The door opens. SAIONJI __enters looking pretty grumpy)_

SAIONJI: What's going on here, Miki-kun? I thought I heard… (_unsure) …singing?_

MIKI: (nervously) No, no, just me and the plant, that's all.

SAIONJI: Right, the plant… So, how are things for you right now, Miki?

MIKI: Uh, better than ever.

SAIONJI: That's right. It looks like things are really looking up for you. It's been almost… miraculous. (_smiles. Obviously, he heard about THE PLANT'S __capabilities) And that plant… has just been getting bigger and bigger, hasn't it? So what do you feed it? Anything special?_

MIKI: Nothing special.

(SAIONJI _walks closer to THE PLANT)_

SAIONJI: But it's a secret, right?

MIKI: R-right, a secret.

SAIONJI: Such a big rose… you're sure you don't need anyone to help you to take care of it? (_obviously, he wants to share in the spoils that THE PLANT __offers MIKI)_

MIKI: (_is silent)_

SAIONJI: (_turns to face MIKI. __His back is now toward THE PLANT) Well? What do I have to do?_

MIKI: Well…

(_Suddenly, THE PLANT __opens up its gaping maw and chomps down on SAIONJI. MIKI __screams and covers his eyes in horror)_

MIKI: Two-chan!!! (MIKI _backs away and runs out of the garden hysterically)_


	5. ACT I, Scene 5

"Rose Garden of Horrors"  
  
by Reanna King miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com mailto:miki_no_shoujo@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/himemiya_akio   
  
based on the film directed by Frank Oz, which was based on the off-Broadway musical "Little Shop of Horrors" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, which was based on the original film by Roger Corman  
  
  
  
ACT I  
  
Scene 5  
  
(The observatory, the next day. OHTORI AKIO sits at his couch. The elevator bell rings.)  
  
AKIO: Doozo.  
  
(enter MIKI, looking really nervous and slightly hysterical)  
  
MIKI: Sitsuree-shimasu. You wanted to see me, Rijichou?  
  
AKIO: Sit down, please.  
  
(MIKI sits down on the other couch opposite AKIO)  
  
AKIO: I was informed that you had been late to class several times recently. Is there anything upsetting you? A good school should be free of unpleasant distractions.  
  
MIKI: Oh, it's nothing. I… I… well…  
  
AKIO: Do you have a problem keeping up in your classes? Or a problem with a classmate or a teacher?  
  
MIKI: (shakes his head) No.  
  
AKIO: (shakes his own head) You haven't a clear mind, Miki.  
  
MIKI: A… clear mind?  
  
AKIO: (stands up) Do you know what clears the mind better than anything else?  
  
MIKI: Huh?  
  
(AKIO just smiles and sits down on the couch that MIKI is on)  
  
AKIO: Why don't you just lie down there on the couch?  
  
MIKI: N… no, I have to go, I have… homework to do…  
  
(AKIO puts his arm around MIKI'S shoulder)  
  
MIKI: B-but Akio-san…  
  
AKIO: Come on now, Miki, don't be stubborn.  
  
MIKI: I gotta go!  
  
AKIO: There's always time for a little enjoyment. Miki, if---  
  
(The phone rings. AKIO shows no signs of being even annoyed. Instead he gets up to take the call in an adjacent room)  
  
AKIO: Pardon me for a moment.  
  
(MIKI "mushroom sighs")  
  
(After a second, AKIO comes back into the room)  
  
AKIO: It's for you. I believe it's your sister.  
  
(MIKI goes into the other room and picks up the phone)  
  
KOZUE (VOICE): Miki, is that you?  
  
MIKI: (uneasily) Kozue-chan… hi.  
  
KOZUE (VOICE): In case you wanted to know, your flower is all wilted.  
  
MIKI: (rests his head in his hand wearily) Not again.  
  
KOZUE: If you're busy, I'll do it. Just tell me how to feed it.  
  
MIKI: No! Don't go near it! (calms himself) Er, no. I'll be right over. (hangs up the phone) Akio-san, my plant needs to be fed. I have to go. (looks more relieved than apologetic)  
  
(AKIO looks at MIKI thoughtfully. It's obvious that he knows everything that THE PLANT is capable of)  
  
AKIO: Right, the plant. I haven't seen your plant yet. Would you mind if I came along?  
  
(MIKI opens his mouth to object, but thinks better of it)  
  
MIKI: Not at all.  
  
(The Garden. MIKI and AKIO enter. THE PLANT is even bigger than before)  
  
AKIO: My. It certainly is large. It must have taken a lot of work to get it to grow that big.  
  
MIKI: Yes, a lot of… work.  
  
AKIO: (looks at the floor) Hmmm… Miki… I wonder what these red spots on the floor are?  
  
MIKI: Red spots?  
  
AKIO: I'm onto you, Miki.  
  
MIKI: You are?  
  
AKIO: I know all about Saionji.  
  
MIKI: (gulps) You do?  
  
AKIO: Of all the people, Miki, I never thought it would be you. I saw you glaring at Saionji from the garden the other day. And I do know how you feel about my sister… And from the way Saionji treated her… Well… it started to look an awful lot like a motive.  
  
(Meanwhile THE PLANT, just behind MIKI is just close enough to MIKI'S head that it can sing him its advice on the current situation…)  
  
"SUPPERTIME"  
  
lead vocal: THE PLANT, SHADOW PLAY GIRLS  
  
THE PLANT: OHTORI'S ONTO YOU…  
  
(MIKI just looks back at him, scared)  
  
THE PLANT: HE KNOWS YOU THROUGH AND THROUGH…  
  
AKIO: So is that how it happened?  
  
THE PLANT: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY…  
  
MIKI: It's not true, I didn't kill him!  
  
THE PLANT: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO…  
  
AKIO: Now… who do you think we should tell about this, Miki?  
  
THE PLANT: THIS SCENE IS PAST ITS PRIME…  
  
MIKI: But I didn't do it!  
  
THE PLANT: I THINK IT'S SUPPERTIME!  
  
AKIO: (pretends to look thoughtful, but he obviously had a plan ahead of time) You know, Miki, maybe we don't have to tell anyone about this. I tell you what.  
  
MIKI: Huh?  
  
THE PLANT: COME ON, COME ON…  
  
THINK ABOUT ALL I GAVE YOU!  
  
AKIO: You tell me how to care for the plant… and I won't tell anyone about any of this. Does that sound reasonable to you? (AKIO is now facing away from THE PLANT and towards MIKI)  
  
(MIKI is silent)  
  
THE PLANT: COME ON, COME ON…  
  
YOUR SISTER AND ANTHY!  
  
AKIO: So… what do I do?  
  
MIKI: (timidly) Just feed it.  
  
THE PLANT: COME ON, COME ON!  
  
DON'T GO BACK ON YOUR PROMISE  
  
AKIO: (smiles) Feed it what?  
  
THE PLANT: C-C-C-C- COME ON!  
  
I SWEAR ON ALL MY SEEDS  
  
WHEN HE'S GONE YOU'LL HAVE ALL YOU NEED  
  
MIKI: …minerals… (MIKI begins walking toward AKIO, compelling AKIO to walk backward toward THE PLANT)  
  
AKIO: Yes…  
  
MIKI: On Tuesdays, you should water it. (continues moving forward. THE PLANT opens up its mouth)  
  
AKIO: Oh, yes…  
  
MIKI: But…  
  
AKIO: Yes? (AKIO is standing right in front of THE PLANT now)  
  
MIKI: Whatever you do…  
  
(AKIO turns around and sees THE PLANT'S gaping mouth)  
  
AKIO: What the…?  
  
MIKI: (he realizes what he's been doing) RIJICHOU! (It's too late. THE PLANT closes its mouth on AKIO and gulps him down. Poor MIKI shudders and turns away)  
  
SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: SUPPERTIME… … …  
  
(fade out) 


	6. ACT 1, Scene 6

Rose Garden of Horrors  
By Reanna King  
Sorry it's been so long since the last installment! They'll come quicker from now on!  
  
ACT I  
Scene 6  
  
(The observatory, the next day. OHTORI AKIO sits at his couch. The elevator bell rings.)  
  
AKIO: Doozo.  
  
(enter MIKI, looking really nervous and slightly hysterical)  
  
MIKI: Sitsuree-simasu. You wanted to see me, Rijichou?  
  
AKIO: Sit down, please.  
  
(MIKI sits down on the other couch opposite AKIO)  
  
AKIO: I was informed that you had been late to class several times recently. Is there anything upsetting you? A good school should be free of unpleasant distractions.  
  
MIKI: Oh, it's nothing. I... I... well...  
  
AKIO: Do you have a problem keeping up in your classes? Or a problem with a classmate or a teacher?  
  
MIKI: (shakes his head) No.  
  
AKIO: (shakes his own head) You haven't a clear mind, Miki.  
  
MIKI: A... clear mind?  
AKIO: (stands up) Do you know what clears the mind better than anything else?  
MIKI: Huh?  
(AKIO just smiles and sits down on the couch that MIKI is on)  
AKIO: Why don't you just lie down there on the couch?  
MIKI: N... no, I have to go, I have... homework to do...  
(AKIO puts his arm around MIKI'S shoulder)  
MIKI: B-but Akio-san...  
AKIO: Come on now, Miki, don't be stubborn.  
MIKI: I gotta go!  
AKIO: There's always time for a little enjoyment. Miki, if---  
(The phone rings. AKIO shows no signs of being even annoyed. Instead he gets up to take the call in an adjacent room)  
AKIO: Pardon me for a moment.  
(MIKI "mushroom sighs")  
(After a second, AKIO comes back into the room)  
AKIO: It's for you. I believe it's your sister.  
(MIKI goes into the other room and picks up the phone)  
KOZUE (VOICE): Miki, is that you?  
MIKI: (uneasily) Kozue-chan... hi.  
KOZUE (VOICE): In case you wanted to know, your flower is all wilted.  
MIKI: (rests his head in his hand wearily) Not again.  
KOZUE: If you're busy, I'll do it. Just tell me how to feed it.  
MIKI: No! Don't go near it! (calms himself) Er, no. I'll be right over. (hangs up the phone) Akio-san, my plant needs to be fed. I have to go. (looks more relieved than apologetic)  
(AKIO looks at MIKI thoughtfully. It's obvious that he knows everything that THE PLANT is capable of)  
AKIO: Right, the plant. I haven't seen your plant yet. Would you mind if I came along?  
(MIKI opens his mouth to object, but thinks better of it)  
MIKI: Not at all.  
  
(The Garden. MIKI and AKIO enter. THE PLANT is even bigger than before)  
AKIO: My. It certainly is large. It must have taken a lot of work to get it to grow that big.  
MIKI: Yes, a lot of... work.  
AKIO: (looks at the floor) Hmmm... Miki... I wonder what these red spots on the floor are?  
MIKI: Red spots?  
AKIO: I'm onto you, Miki.  
MIKI: You are?  
AKIO: I know all about Saionji.  
MIKI: (gulps) You do?  
AKIO: Of all the people, Miki, I never thought it would be you. I saw you glaring at Saionji from the garden the other day. And I do know how you feel about my sister... And from the way Saionji treated her... Well... it started to look an awful lot like a motive.  
(Meanwhile THE PLANT, just behind MIKI is just close enough to MIKI'S head that it can sing him its advice on the current situation...)  
"SUPPERTIME"  
lead vocal: THE PLANT, SHADOW PLAY GIRLS  
  
THE PLANT: OHTORI'S ONTO YOU...  
(MIKI just looks back at him, scared)  
THE PLANT: HE KNOWS YOU THROUGH AND THROUGH...  
AKIO: So is that how it happened?  
THE PLANT: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY...  
MIKI: It's not true, I didn't kill him!  
THE PLANT: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO...  
AKIO: Now... who do you think we should tell about this, Miki?  
THE PLANT: THIS SCENE IS PAST ITS PRIME...  
MIKI: But I didn't do it!  
THE PLANT: I THINK IT'S SUPPERTIME!  
AKIO: (pretends to look thoughtful, but he obviously had a plan ahead of time) You know, Miki, maybe we don't have to tell anyone about this. I tell you what.  
MIKI: Huh?  
THE PLANT: COME ON, COME ON...  
THINK ABOUT ALL I GAVE YOU!  
AKIO: You tell me how to care for the plant... and I won't tell anyone about any of this. Does that sound reasonable to you? (AKIO is now facing away from THE PLANT and towards MIKI)  
(MIKI is silent)  
THE PLANT: COME ON, COME ON...  
YOUR SISTER AND ANTHY!  
AKIO: So... what do I do?  
MIKI: (timidly) Just feed it.  
THE PLANT: COME ON, COME ON!  
DON'T GO BACK ON YOUR PROMISE  
AKIO: (smiles) Feed it what?   
THE PLANT: C-C-C-C- COME ON!  
I SWEAR ON ALL MY SEEDS  
WHEN HE'S GONE YOU'LL HAVE ALL YOU NEED  
MIKI: ...minerals... (MIKI begins walking toward AKIO, compelling AKIO to walk backward toward THE PLANT)  
AKIO: Yes...  
MIKI: On Tuesdays, you should water it. (continues moving forward. THE PLANT opens up its mouth)  
AKIO: Oh, yes...  
MIKI: But...  
AKIO: Yes? (AKIO is standing right in front of THE PLANT now)  
MIKI: Whatever you do...  
(AKIO turns around and sees THE PLANT'S gaping mouth)  
AKIO: What the...?  
MIKI: (he realizes what he's been doing) RIJICHOU! (It's too late. THE PLANT closes its mouth on AKIO and gulps him down. Poor MIKI shudders and turns away)  
SHADOW PLAY GIRLS: SUPPERTIME... ... ...  
(fade out) 


	7. ACT II, Scene 1

ACT II  
Scene 1  
(MIKI walks out of the rose garden, looking extremely shook up by all that's happened to him lately. In a great example of bad timing, ANTHY happens to show up, apparently on a walk. MIKI tries to hide behind some plants)  
ANTHY: (sees MIKI and enters the garden) Miki… what are you doing out so late?  
MIKI: (startled) I… I was… taking a walk.  
ANTHY: Oh… me too.  
MIKI: A-Anthy? You seem depressed. Is something wrong?  
ANTHY: Well…  
MIKI: Is it Saionji?  
ANTHY: (is overcome with emotion and can barely speak) I… I… I don't know… I…  
(ANTHY runs from the garden into the courtyard. MIKI follows)  
ANTHY: (realizes MIKI has followed her) I know I'm not like this usually… I don't know what's come over me.  
MIKI: It's Saionji, right? You've been quiet… well… more quiet than usual… and kind of sad-looking ever since he disappeared. (beat) You miss him, right?  
ANTHY: (seems shocked) Miss him? (thinks a moment) Not exactly "miss…" I guess I felt a little relieved when he disappeared, but…  
MIKI: But…?  
ANTHY: But… I feel guilty, I suppose. I mean… if something terrible happened to him… then it's partly my fault, you see, because secretly… … I wished it.  
MIKI: Anthy, don't you worry about him. You don't deserve to get abuse from a guy like Saionji Kyouichi, or anyone else for that matter! There are lots of nice guys who--  
ANTHY: But I'm the Rose Bride… I don't need-  
MIKI: You're a good person, Anthy… and I always knew you were. I can't make you my bride, but… When I first met you… I saw a girl that I respected… I still do.  
"SUDDENLY KAORU" (originally "SUDDENLY SEYMOUR")  
  
MIKI: TRY TO CHEER UP  
  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY  
  
FORGET YOUR PROBLEMS  
  
DON'T LET TIME SLIP AWAY  
  
DON'T WASTE YOUR TEARS  
  
TELL ME YOUR TROUBLES  
  
I KNOW THINGS WERE BAD  
  
BUT NOW THEY'RE OKAY  
  
  
SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
IS HERE TO REMIND YOU  
  
DON'T NEED TO BE SILENT  
  
I'M HERE TO DEFEND  
  
SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
WILL HELP YOU TO FIND YOU  
  
FRIENDSHIP AND CARING  
  
KAORU'S YOUR FRIEND  
  
  
ANTHY: NOBODY EVER  
  
HAD KINDNESS TO LEND ME  
  
BROTHER'S INCESTUOUS  
  
SAIONJI WAS VILE  
  
PEOPLE WOULD TALK BUT THEY WOULDN'T DEFEND ME  
  
PEOPLE WOULD WORRY. ME, I'D JUST SMILE.  
  
  
SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
IS HERE TO REMIND ME  
  
HE'S NOT COLD OR NASTY  
  
HE'S THERE TILL THE END  
  
SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
WILL HELP ME TO FIND ME  
  
FRIENDSHIP AND CARING  
  
KAORU'S MY FRIEND  
  
  
MIKI: WHAT COULD BE SADDER  
  
THAN STAYING SUBMISSIVE  
  
REAL INDEPENDENCE  
  
IS IN SHORT SUPPLY   
  
ANTHY: PLEASE UNDERSTAND, IT'S  
  
A DIFFICULT MATTER  
  
I FEEL ALL EMOTIONAL  
  
BUT CAN'T EXPLAIN WHY  
  
  
ANTHY: SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
MIKI: SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
ANTHY: HE WENT AND FREED ME  
  
MIKI: HE WENT AND FREED YOU  
  
ANTHY: SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
MIKI: SUDDENLY KAORU  
  
ANTHY: HE HELPED ME TRY  
  
MIKI: YOU CAN TRY…  
  
BOTH: NOW THAT SOME HOW YOU (I)  
  
FOUND SOMEONE TO NEED YOU (ME)  
  
ANTHY: WITH FRIENDSHIP AND CARING…  
  
MIKI: WITH FRIENDSHIP AND CARING…  
  
BOTH: WITH FRIENDSHIP AND CARING…  
  
KAORU'S YOUR (MY) GUY!  
  
  
(The next day. MIKI exits from a building, perhaps from a class, and is immediately swarmed by girls, including A-KO, B-KO, and C-KO)  
GIRL: Look! There he is!  
GIRL 2: Miki! Miki-sempai!  
GIRL 3: Miki, can we have your autograph?  
(MIKI is trying to shove his way through the crowd)  
GIRL 2: We heard you on the radio! You looked so handsome!  
MIKI: (trying to figure this out) Huh?  
GIRL: You're going to be so famous!  
GIRL 3: You're the star of the school right now, Miki-sempai!  
MIKI: (smiles sweetly) Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me… (he pushes his way through. He notices TOUGA standing off to one side. His montage of girls seems to have mysteriously disappeared. MIKI pushes his way through to TOUGA)  
MIKI: Touga-sempai!  
TOUGA: Miki. You've become quite popular.  
MIKI: (shrugs) I guess.  
TOUGA: (smiles) Well. You know what they say about the meek.  
MIKI: N… no. What do they say?  
(The SHADOW PLAY GIRLS step out from behind a building and begin singing)  
"THE MEEK SHALL INHERIT"  
lead vocal: SHADOW PLAY GIRLS  
  
THEY SAY THE MEEK SHALL INHERIT  
  
NO PHRASE WAS EVER MORE TRUE  
  
THE ONES TOO TIMID TO DARE IT  
  
WILL SEE THEIR DREAMS COMING TRUE  
  
THEY SAY THE MEEK GONNA GET IT  
  
AND BOY, YOU'RE WAY OVERDUE  
  
YOU KNOW THE MEEK ARE GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM  
  
YOU KNOW THE MEEK ARE GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM  
  
YOU KNOW THE MEEK ARE GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM  
  
THROUGH… AND… THROUGH! 


	8. ACT II, Scene 2

ACT II  
Scene 2  
(The rose garden, late one stormy night. THE PLANT now occupies most of the garden in one way or another; vines, leaves, tendrils, and its enormous flower, which is currently wilted and lying on the ground. MIKI is busy erecting a barrier around it)  
THE PLANT: FEED ME!  
MIKI: No, Two-chan. I'm busy.  
THE PLANT: FEED ME NOW!  
MIKI: I'm doing this right now. Just give me a break... or I'll tell everyone the truth about you.  
THE PLANT: Don't get cute, Kaoru! I'll take away everything I've given you!  
MIKI: I don't care! Go ahead! I can't take living with the guilt anymore!  
THE PLANT: Don't be a pussy, Kaoru!  
MIKI: You watch your language! (glares at THE PLANT) If only you'd eat... mice, or flies or something. But you're so finicky.  
THE PLANT: I haven't eaten since Ohtori, and that was a week ago!  
MIKI: (obviously with a secret meaning of his own) Listen... just hold on one more night. Tomorrow, the people from the school newspaper are coming to take our pictures...  
PLANT: And then you'll feed me?  
MIKI: You'll never be hungry again. I promise.  
PLANT: (there's just a beat of silence before its earthshaking bellow erupts) FEED ME! DINNERTIME, KAORU! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FEED ME FOOD! FEED ME NOW! FEED ME! (etc.)  
MIKI: (goes nuts) I can't take it anymore! Shut up! Stop it! Leave me alone! Just shut up will you, just-  
ANTHY: (enters from the courtyard to find him out of control, screaming at apparently no one) Miki! What's wrong?  
MIKI: It's the... the... it's THAT thing! (he points at THE PLANT) I need to... ... feed... need to find a way... ... need to find... ... don't you think that I... I...  
ANTHY: Miki... calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad. I think all of this popularity has gotten to you, Miki, and caring for this thing can't be helping any. Maybe I should have my brother do it. When did he say he'd be back?  
MIKI: I.. uh... don't remember. But... but I...  
ANTHY: Miki... you're hysterical. Why don't you try and settle down?  
MIKI: I-I'm sorry, I... I know I've been acting strangely lately...  
(There is a knock at the door of the rose garden. ANTHY and MIKI turn to see TOUGA standing outside)  
MIKI: Hey, it's Touga-sempai. (he goes to open the door)  
TOUGA: (entering) Good evening... Miki, I'm sure you've heard about the mysterious disappearance of Saionji.  
MIKI: (gulps) Uhhh... yes, I have... What about it?  
TOUGA: As you know, Saionji was the current dueling champion when he disappeared. Since he has been missing for some time and no trace of him can be found, possession of the Rose Bride must go to the duelist who last fought the current champion.  
MIKI: ... Oh.  
TOUGA: ... That's you.  
MIKI: (seems flustered) ... Ah. I see. (he glances at ANTHY, then back to TOUGA) I don't recall hearing about that rule...  
(In the background MIKI sees THE PLANT smile to itself)  
TOUGA: It was decreed in a letter from End of the World that I only recently received. The Bride should prepare to make her move into the dorm of the new champion as soon as possible.  
(At that moment, TOUGA'S cel phone rings. He takes it out of its pocket and begins talking to the person on the other end)  
TOUGA: (on phone) No, of course I didn't forget about you. You know I think about you. Of course I will. Uh-huh. (TOUGA leaves the rose garden while still speaking on the phone)  
MIKI: (turning to ANTHY) Anthy, did you hear that? But I didn't know there was any rule like that...  
ANTHY: (smiles sweetly but all-knowingly) Of course, Miki-sama. That rule has always been in effect.  
MIKI: (scratches his head) Really... (he looks at THE PLANT-its head is once more resting on the floor, indicating that it still needs to be fed) Well, that's great!  
ANTHY: (seems excited) Yes, it's great! Oh, I have to go get ready! (smiles) Oh. Would you mind helping me move my things?  
MIKI: (eyes THE PLANT) You go on ahead. I'll lock up the garden and be right with you.  
ANTHY: Okay. (She leaves the garden, leaving MIKI alone with THE PLANT)  
(MIKI looks at THE PLANT for a moment in bewilderment, and then begins picking up his belongings as quietly as he can. Unfortunately, his notebook falls to the floor. He's about to pick it up when THE PLANT speaks)  
THE PLANT: (weakly) Feed... me...  
MIKI: (picks up his notebook) No.  
THE PLANT: (in a threatening tone) Feed me.  
MIKI: (grabs his stopwatch) Absolutely not.  
THE PLANT: (pleadingly) FEED me!  
MIKI: No! No more! I can't live with the guilt any more!  
THE PLANT: (raises its head a little) Tough titty!  
MIKI: (turns red) Watch your mouth!  
THE PLANT: (pounds a few of its tendrils on the floor stubbornly) Don't you talk that way to me, boy! Bring me some meat, now!  
MIKI: I can do that... but no people this time!  
THE PLANT: (crosses two tendrils as if they were arms) Hmph. (it makes a growling sound... then smiles craftily) It's better than nothin'.  
MIKI: (decisively) Fine then. I'll be back in a few minutes after I help Anthy move her things...... And don't think you're getting dessert! (MIKI leaves, locking the door behind him, leaving his school bag behind)  
(THE PLANT watches until MIKI is well out of sight. When it's satisfied that it can't be seen, it takes a tendril and uses it to open MIKI'S bag, whereupon it roots around until it digs out a cel phone)  
THE PLANT: Anthy, huh?... (it takes one of its pointier vines and uses it to dial a number on the phone while holding it with another)  
(Cut to ANTHY'S dorm, where she's arranging her things to be moved out. The phone rings, and she goes to pick it up)  
ANTHY: Hello?  
THE PLANT: (singing) HEY, LITTLE ANTHY, HELLO  
ANTHY: (looks puzzled) Who is this?  
THE PLANT: (singing) YOU'RE LOOKING CUTE AS CAN BE  
ANTHY: Is this someone I know?  
THE PLANT: (singing) HOW IS THE HAPPY BRIDE?  
ANTHY: (smiles) Miki!  
THE PLANT: No, it's not Kaoru! It's me!  
(ANTHY idly looks out her window at the rose garden, and to her surprise, sees THE PLANT looking at her, speaking to her on the phone. ANTHY drops the phone and runs from the room.)  
(Cut back to the rose garden, where THE PLANT is waiting patiently. ANTHY reaches the garden, unlocks the door and rushes in)  
ANTHY: Is this some kind of joke?  
THE PLANT: No joke. This is the real thing!  
ANTHY: I... don't believe it.  
THE PLANT: Listen, baby. Kaoru's been so stressed out lately he's gotten forgetful, and I haven't had any water since last week! Look at how dry my leaves are, honey! (sings) COME ON AND GIVE ME A DRINK.  
ANTHY: Well... I don't know if I should...  
THE PLANT: (singing) HEY, LITTLE ROSE BRIDE, BE NICE.  
ANTHY: (eyes the watering can nearby) Do you talk to Miki like this?  
THE PLANT: (singing) SURE DO. JUST POUR IT IN.  
ANTHY: You do look kind of dry.  
THE PLANT: (singing) A CUP OR TWO WILL SUFFICE.  
ANTHY: Well, I've got the can right here... I suppose a little wouldn't hurt...  
THE PLANT: (singing) WATER DON'T COST A DIME.  
ANTHY: (holding up the can) Here you are...  
THE PLANT: AND NOW IT'S SUPPERTIME!  
(THE PLANT reaches out several of its tendrils and grabs ANTHY, pulling her toward its "mouth." ANTHY drops the can and screams)  
THE PLANT: Don't worry, it won't hurt for long! (laughs as ANTHY screams again)  
(Cut to outside, where we see MIKI arriving at the rose garden with a package wrapped in a wrapping cloth. The heavy growth inside the rose garden obscures the view of what's going on inside. MIKI unlocks the door and goes in... then he sees what's going on)  
(ANTHY is being eaten, with half of her dangling out of THE PLANT'S mouth. We can still hear her screaming from inside)  
MIKI: Get off her! (he rushes over to THE PLANT) Let her go! (he grabs ANTHY by the legs with one arm and tries to pry open THE PLANT'S mouth) Stop it!  
(Finally he manages to pull ANTHY out. ANTHY'S outfit is torn in several places and quite a bit of her hair hangs loosely around her face. MIKI helps ANTHY outside as fast as he can, slamming the door behind him as THE PLANT laughs nastily) 


	9. ACT II, Scene 3

ACT II  
Scene 3  
  
(Once outside, MIKI lays ANTHY gently on the grass)  
MIKI: Anthy... daijobu desu ka?  
ANTHY: Hai... Miki-sama.  
MIKI: (kneels down beside her) I'm sorry, Anthy. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know I should have stopped when I found out that it ate blood, but... I found I couldn't bring myself to stop when things started going well for me. My sister started playing the piano again, I won the fencing tournament, that music teacher left me alone, you started liking me...  
ANTHY: Miki-sama! ... You really think I liked you because of that plant?  
MIKI: (bashfully) Yeah... You mean, you'd still like me even...... if...  
ANTHY: I'd still like you, Miki.  
MIKI: (looks shocked, then smiles broadly) Anthy, I know things aren't looking up right now, but even if we have to go back to how things were before I got that plant, things will work out right in the end, you'll see! (MIKI stands up dramatically and begins to sing triumphantly) SUDDENLY KAORU... IS HERE TO REMIND YOU...  
ANTHY: (Stands up beside him and joins him in singing) SUDDENLY KAORU... HELPED ME TO TRY...  
MIKI: YOU CAN TRY!...  
(MIKI and ANTHY'S singing is interrupted when a man in a suit, looking to be a teacher or faculty member, butts in and interrupts them)  
MAN: Excuse me! Pardon me for just one moment. If you two kids will stop singing for a second, I just need a minute of your time. Which one of you is Kaoru Miki?  
(ANTHY points to MIKI)  
MAN: (turns to MIKI) Son, I'm a representative from a local merchandise distribution company. Now, we've heard all about you and this plant of yours, of course, and we've come up with quite an idea.  
MIKI: (extremely skeptical) What's that?  
MAN: Well, here it is: If we were to take tiny leaf cuttings from your Anthy Two in there, and plant them individually, they would each grow into a new little Anthy Two, ready for selling and distribution.  
MIKI: (shocked) Huh?  
MAN: If this thing takes off, these plants could be popular all over Japan!  
(MIKI and ANTHY look at each other with wide eyes)  
MIKI AND ANTHY: All over Japan?!  
MAN: And that's just to begin with. We're hoping that the Anthy Two will be a hit seller worldwide!  
MIKI AND ANTHY: Worldwide?!  
THE MAN: What do you say, Kaoru? Do we have a deal?  
(There's a long pause. MIKI just stares at THE MAN for a moment. THE MAN looks at MIKI expectantly)  
MIKI: (furious) No! No way! You're not touching that plant, and neither is anyone else! Just go away!  
MAN: (beginning to back away) Listen, just think about the possibilities! We're offering a lot of money to-  
MIKI: I don't care! Get out of here, now!  
MAN: But if you'd just-  
MIKI: Out! I said get out!  
(THE MAN gives up and leaves, muttering to himself in frustration)  
(MIKI turns to ANTHY)  
MIKI: Anthy, that must be that thing's plan! Once they're everywhere, they'll just keep eating and eating, until nothing's left!  
ANTHY: Well, then, we've got to stop it, don't we?  
MIKI: (decisively) No, Anthy, I'VE got to stop it. This whole mess is my fault, so I should be the one to clean it up.  
ANTHY: But Miki-sama... how will you fight it?  
MIKI: I've got a plan, but I'll need your help, Anthy.  
(ANTHY nods)  
MIKI: ... ... Let's go.  
(MIKI and ANTHY go into the rose garden) 


	10. ACT II, Scene 4

Rose Garden of Horrors  
By Reanna King  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's been a long time since I've put up new installments to this, so I'll put all of the remaining parts up today, for those who've been waiting to see how this thing ends.  
  
ACT II  
Scene 4  
(MIKI and ANTHY enter the rose garden)  
THE PLANT: Well well, look who's back!  
MIKI: I see what's going on here! All over Japan… and then all over the world… Thousands of you, eating! That's what you had planned from the start, isn't it?  
THE PLANT: No shit, Sherlock.  
MIKI: We're not talking about just one man-eating rose, here! You're planning on world conquest, aren't you?  
THE PLANT: Give the kid a prize! (begins laughing—when it does this, we can now see how massive its flower has become; it dwarfs MIKI and everything else in the garden)  
MIKI: You won't get away with this! I don't care what I have to do! Only one of us is getting out of here alive!  
"BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE" (originally "MEAN GREEN MOTHER FROM OUTERSPACE")  
lead vocal: THE PLANT  
  
THE PLANT: BETTER HOLD YOUR HORSES  
YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT THERE!  
YOU MUST THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING  
WITH THAT "TOUGH GUY" AIR  
DON'T DO NOTHING RASH, BOY  
THIS IS YOUR WAKE-UP CALL  
WE'RE GONNA DO THINGS MY WAY  
OR WE WON'T DO THINGS AT ALL!  
  
(THE PLANT'S enormous pot begins to quiver… the entire thing scrapes against the floor until THE PLANT'S roots begin to break through the sides of the pots. After a final effort, THE PLANT breaks the pot entirely, sending dirt and fragments of pot everywhere, and we see it in its full glory: THE PLANT takes up almost all of the space in the rose garden. Its flower is the size of a small car, and its dozens of roots and tendrils reach out everywhere—they look quite phallic… And just like in the movie, many of its tendrils end in a bud similar to the one it originally grew up from. THE PLANT laughs nastily)  
  
THE PLANT: I CAN TELL YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT  
THE THIN ICE YOU'RE ON  
I CAN TELL YOU DON'T GOT A CLUE  
WHAT YOU'RE DOING WRONG  
I CAN TELL YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT  
THE DEEP SHIT YOU'RE IN  
I CAN TELL YOU DON'T GOT A CLUE  
SO I'M GONNA FILL YOU IN!  
  
(At this point, the buds at the end of THE PLANT'S tendrils bloom into baby Anthy Twos and begin accompanying THE PLANT'S singing)  
  
BABIES: (AHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHH… AHHHHHH… AHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHH!!)  
THE PLANT: Screw the revolution!  
I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE  
AND I'M RUDE  
BABIES: (BIG, BLUE, RUDE!)  
  
MIKI: Outer space?!  
  
THE PLANT: I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE  
AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU BEEN SCREWED!  
I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE  
DON'T BE A FOOL  
'N JUST DROP YOUR CASE  
BABIES: (OOOHH, OOOHH, OOOHH, OOOHH…)  
THE PLANT: CAUSE I'M  
ALL: BIG AND BLUE!  
THE PLANT: AND I AM RUDE!  
  
ANTHY: (turns to MIKI) Quick, Miki-sama! The sword!  
  
MIKI: Huh?… Oh, right, the sword! I hope this works…  
  
ANTHY: O roses of the noble castle! O Power of Dios that slumbers within me! Harken unto thy master and reveal to us!…  
  
(MIKI draws the Sword of Dios from ANTHY)  
  
MIKI: The power to revolutionize the world! (MIKI brandishes the sword)  
  
THE PLANT: (cackles) A sword? Don't make me laugh!  
  
THE PLANT: YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE THE CHICK, KID?  
YOU WANNA SMASH MY SHELL?  
YOU WANNA FIGHT A DUEL, HUH?  
I'D RATHER GIVE YA HELL  
BETTER SAVE YOUR SKIN, BOY  
DROP THAT SILLY SWORD  
AND DON'T GIVE ME NO TROUBLE  
CAUSE YOUR ANTICS MAKE ME BORED!  
  
MIKI: (turns to ANTHY) Anthy! Get out of here, quick!  
  
ANTHY: Hai! (ANTHY runs from the rose garden)  
  
THE PLANT: I CAN TELL YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT  
THE BAD YOU'VE JUST MADE  
I CAN TELL YOU DON'T GOT A CLUE  
THIS AIN'T NO ROSE PARADE  
YOUR DIOS WON'T SAVE YOU NOW  
WHEN YOU LOSE, DON'T TAKE IT HARD  
AIN'T NO WAY TO WIN, THERE'S NO WAY, NO HOW  
I'LL GET YOU GOOD NOW!  
EN GUARDE!  
BABIES: (AHHHH… AHHHH… AHHHH… AHHHH… AHHHH!)  
  
THE PLANT: Apocalypse now!  
I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE  
AND I'M RUDE  
BABIES: (BIG, BLUE, RUDE!)  
THE PLANT: I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM, SO KNOW YOUR PLACE!  
I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE  
I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE  
BABIES: (OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH…)  
THE PLANT: GONNA SET YOU STRAIGHT  
JUST HOLD ON THERE, ACE!  
I'M BIG AND BLUE!  
AND I AM RUDE!  
  
THE PLANT: DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT KANGAROOS  
YOU THINK BULLS ARE BAD? LET ME BREAK THE NEWS  
YOU SAY ELEPHANTS PUT UP QUITE A FIGHT?  
DON'T EVEN GO THERE  
HA! GO FLY A KITE  
  
THE PLANT: I'M NO SHINING THING, I AIN'T NEVER SHONE  
AIN'T NO SUNNY GARDEN WHERE I MAKE MY HOME  
YOU CAN KEEP THE SWORD  
KEEP THE BRIDE  
KEEP THE CASTLE, I'VE GOT MY PRIDE!  
  
THE PLANT: I GOT POWER PODS, PHALLIC VINES  
I GOT SHARP THORNS AND A SHARPER MIND  
IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD  
SAY GOOD BYE  
YOU CATCH MY DRIFT?  
I WANNA SEE YOU DIE!  
  
BABIES: (AHHHH… AHHHHH… AHHHHH… AHHHHH… AHHHHHH!)  
THE PLANT: Revolutionize this!  
I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE  
AND I'M RUDE  
BABIES: (BIG, BLUE, RUDE!)  
THE PLANT: I'M JUST A BIG BLUE BLOSSOM, ONE BADASS CASE  
AND I'VE LOSE MY PATIENCE, DUDE  
BABIES: (AHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHH… AHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHH!!)  
THE PLANT: GONNA TRASH YOUR ASS  
GONNA THRASH YOUR PLACE  
I'M BIG AND BLUE!  
BABIES: (BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE…)  
THE PLANT: I'M BIG AND BLUE!  
BABIES: (BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE…)  
THE PLANT: I'M BIG AND BLUE!*  
BABIES: (BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE…)  
(BIG BLUE BLOSSOM FROM OUTERSPACE…)  
THE PLANT: AND I… … AM… … RUDE!  
  
THE PLANT: (spoken) So long, Kaoru!  
(We now see that THE PLANT has stretched out its tendrils to grab the sides of the rose garden as well as its central support pillar. MIKI sees what's about to happen, but it's too late)  
(We see the outside of the rose garden, where ANTHY has been watching what's going on from a safe distance. Suddenly we hear the groaning of the metal gilding of the garden and the scraping of metal against concrete, followed by the cracking of glass)  
ANTHY: Miki-sama!  
(The support pillar inside the garden breaks. It crashes to the floor, sending up a cloud of dust that fills the garden and obscures our view of what's inside, but we can hear crashing sounds as everything inside falls to the ground, just before the entire structure collapses, raining heavy metal beams, stone and shards of shattered glass down upon MIKI and THE PLANT)  
ANTHY: (covers her face) Oh, no! 


	11. ACT II, Scene 5

ACT II  
Scene 5  
(Where the rose garden once stood, there is now a pile of rubble and debris. The air all around it is filled with dust, and little pieces of stone, concrete and broken glass lie everywhere. MIKI is nowhere to be seen, but THE PLANT still stands tall, surrounded by the destruction it's caused, laughing hysterically along with the little pods on the ends of its tendrils)  
ANTHY: Oh, no… Miki…  
(She's about to run over to the pile of rubble (despite the danger) and try to find him, when a part of the mound of debris shudders. Just a little bit at first, but then metal beams, sheets of broken glass and chunks of stone fall away, and MIKI stands up weakly. His uniform is torn in several places, his hair is disheveled and his face has a few small cuts on it where blood is welling up. Dirt and dust is smudged onto his face and clothes)  
THE PLANT: Hunh? You're alive?!  
ANTHY: (overjoyed) Miki-sama! Let me help you, you're hurt… (she begins to go toward him)  
MIKI: Stay back, Anthy. I've got to finish this. (he reaches down, where the Sword of Dios sticks up out of the heap of fragments of the rose garden)  
ANTHY: Miki, you'll be killed!  
THE PLANT: (cackles) Boy, you're even more foolish than I thought! Get your ass over here so I can finish you off!  
MIKI: (walks over to THE PLANT, his knees shaking from weakness and fear) You coward! Trying to kill someone like that… if you're so strong, why don't you just eat me?!  
(THE PLANT'S mouth twists into a grin)  
THE PLANT: You know, I think I will.  
(With great speed, THE PLANT puts its "head" forward and chomps down on MIKI)  
ANTHY: (horrified) MIKI!  
(THE PLANT lifts its head and swallows its meal, sword and all)  
THE PLANT: (laughs) AW-HAW-HAW-HAW! What a dumb kid! (its little baby Anthy Twos laugh along with him)  
(Just then, a little bulge appears in THE PLANT'S thick stem. THE PLANT stops laughing)  
THE PLANT: That ain't good…  
(The Sword of Dios cuts through the side of THE PLANT'S stem from the inside. It withdraws back in, only to continue slashing at THE PLANT'S insides)  
THE PLANT: Oh, shit!…  
(The Sword slashes around the entire circumference of THE PLANT'S stalk, and the entire thing collapses in a motionless heap among the remains of the rose garden)  
ANTHY: (walking cautiously toward it) Miki?…  
(THE PLANT'S mouth opens up, but not because it's alive--- MIKI pushes his way out of its mouth, looking even more disheveled than before. He sighs, sits down in the middle of the mess of wreckage and tendrils and drops the sword)  
ANTHY: Miki… you did it…  
MIKI: (smiles) I won…  
(ANTHY hugs MIKI for a moment, then leans back) Let me get some water to get that dirt and blood off of you…  
MIKI: (shakes his head, smiling) Let's sit here a little longer.  
(Suddenly, THE PLANT begins withering away—- its petals drop off, its vines and little buds shrivel up, and its "head" seems to deflate like a balloon, until all that remains is a withered brown mass)  
MIKI: So that's that… 


	12. Finale

Rose Garden of Horrors- Finale  
By Reanna King  
Author's notes: Here it is, the final part! I hope you've enjoyed reading this little story, I've really enjoyed writing it. :) Now… you can… uhh… check out some of my other fics! ;)   
  
  
FINALE  
(The next day. MIKI and ANTHY are in some school faculty member's office)  
  
TEACHER: Now… we've called you here, of course, to get a reasonable explanation for what happened to the rose garden last night. You two were seen around it most often. Any idea what might have caused this?  
  
MIKI: I take full responsibility, sir. The plant I was growing must have outgrown the rose garden and destroyed it…  
  
TEACHER: The plant is brown and withered, but it only could have died last night… can you explain that?  
  
MIKI: It must have been killed when the garden collapsed…  
  
TEACHER: And the slash marks all over the plant?  
  
MIKI: … … Caused by the broken glass?  
  
TEACHER: (seems to be more looking for an explanation than an answer) That sounds plausible enough… If you, say, use the scholarship money you won at the fencing tournament to pay for a new garden, I think we can forget about this whole thing.  
  
MIKI: (makes a "d'oh!" face) … Yes sir.  
  
TEACHER: You may leave.  
  
(MIKI and ANTHY stand up to leave)  
  
BOTH: Excuse us. (they leave the room)  
  
MIKI: It sure does seem like everything's normal again…  
  
ANTHY: Back the way it was…  
  
MIKI: I don't know if all the good things that happened to me were caused by the plant, but I do know one thing.  
  
ANTHY: What's that?  
  
"FINALE (DON'T FEED THE PLANTS)"  
lead vocal: FULL CAST  
  
MIKI: THEY MAY OFFER YOU FRIENDS AND SUCCESS  
LOVE AND POWER AND GREAT HAPPINESS  
BUT WHATEVER THEY OFFER YOU,  
DON'T FEED THE PLANTS!  
  
ANTHY: THEY MAY TELL YOU YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT  
THEY MAY TELL YOU YOU'LL MISS SOMETHING GREAT  
BUT WHATEVER THEY OFFER YOU,  
DON'T FEED THE PLANTS!  
  
STUDENTS: LOOK OUT! HERE COMES ANTHY TWO!  
LOOK OUT!  
THE PLANT: HERE I COME FOR YOU!  
SAIONJI: (I COME FOR YOU…)  
AKIO: (I COME FOR YOU…)  
  
ALL: GRAB YOUR SWORD AND HANG ONTO YOUR SOUL  
SOMETHING'S COMING TO EAT THE WORLD WHOLE  
IF WE FIGHT IT WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE  
BUT WHATEVER THEY OFFER YOU  
BUT WHATEVER THEY OFFER YOU  
PLEASE, WHATEVER THEY OFFER YOU  
DON'T FEED THE PLANTS!  
  
MIKI AND ANTHY: WE'LL HAVE TOMORROW  
  
ALL: DON'T FEED THE PLANTS!  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
